


colors

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, frank is v little, he just wants to make g happy, little!frank, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Daddy Gerard spends time with his Little while he's drawing some cute pictures for him.





	colors

"Baby boy?" Gerard calls, knocking on Frankie's door, "You in here?"

He opens it slowly and sees his Little, lying on his tummy on the floor, with a bunch of crayons scattered all around him. He's scribbling intently at a drawing.

"Hey," he says softly, "How's my little boy?"

Frankie looks up at him shyly, "Good, 'cause Dada's here."

Gee smiles and sits down beside him. He pets his hair lovingly, watching his Little giggle and hide his face.

He looks down at the pretty picture he's coloring in, and so far all of it's blue. Gerard can see that he's been trying to stay inside the lines, but he knows that Frank can get pretty small when he's Little, maybe only a couple years old.

"I try to color it in the lines, Dada," he mumbles, "But it's hard."

"Aww, you can do it, sweetie. I've seen you do it before," Gee says, ruffling up Frank's hair.

Frankie only makes a small noise and starts biting the crayon he's holding.

 _"Hey--_ What did Daddy say about that?" Gerard takes the crayon out of his hand.

Frank doesn't answer, just looks up at him with guilty eyes. "Sorry, Dada... 's not to eat."

"It's okay, honey." Gerard reluctantly hands it back to him, and watches him to make certain he doesn't keep chewing on it.

Frankie goes quiet for a while, just scribbling at his drawing with that same blue crayon. He looks up at Gerard. "Does Dada like it? I think I messed up."

"Aw, baby, it looks great," Gee assures him, "I promise. Daddy loves it."

Frank gives him a tiny smile and keeps coloring the picture, determined to fill in the entire thing with that same shade of baby-blue. Gerard loves all of Frankie's art, especially the ones he makes when he's Little. All of his little crayon scribbles hold a special place in his heart.

Frankie reaches into his art box and pulls out his stickers - the stickers he adds to everything he can. He starts pulling them off and sticking them onto his drawing, probably to make it cuter.

Gee remembers one time when Frankie stuck a whole sheet of glittery stickers onto his laptop, to "make it pretty". He smiles at the memory, and Frank shyly hands him the paper.

"It's perfect, baby boy," he praises, watching Frank grin widely before hugging his Daddy.

"Dada likes it?"

"I _love_ it. It's adorable," he says, "Not as much as you, though."

Frank giggles and buries his face into Gerard's chest. "'s more cuter than me."

"Don't be silly, baby boy," he teases, "You're the cutest in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> wwow i hadn't updated this series in like 2 months :(((((
> 
> s o r r y


End file.
